A Small Problem
by Violet-The-Bat
Summary: When Kowalski's shrink ray goes wrong, it shrinks Skipper, and his whole world goes upside down!
1. Chapter 1

A Small Problem Chapter 1

"Eureka! It's finally finished!" Kowalski shouted. He had been working on his shrink ray for weeks now, "How do we know for sure it's safe?" Skipper asked, Kowalski just rolled his eyes "Oh relax Skipper, I was just about to give it a test run." Then, that's when 3 out of four of the penguins all stared at Private. Private knew once he saw that look in their eyes, there was no turning back. The youngest penguin stood in front of the gun-like machine, quivering with both, fear and excitment. Kowalski fired his newest invention, but as soon as it was about to hit Private, the little penguin ducked in fear, the beam reflected off a nearby mirror and zapped their leader instead. In a puff of smoke, it seemed Skipper had vanished! "Skippah? Skippah where are you?" Private called. The team galnced in all directions, searching for their beloved leader. The remaing rookery was about to give up, that is until they heard a small, angry voice "Wait, a second," Kowalski said, the tall penguin grabbed his magnifying glass and carefully examined the area Skipper had been zapped, Kowalski's theory was right, Skipper had been shrunk down to the size of a ping pong ball! the tiny penguin jumped on Kowalski's foot, "Get me back to my regular size or I'll knock you into last week!" he threatend, "Ok Ok just calm down Skipper, you're in luck, my shrink ray has a reverse mode." Kowalski carried the small penguin over to their table, he then pulled the trigger to his machine, but oddly, nothing happend..."What's the hold up?" Skipper yelled, instead of making the "humming" sound, the machine just made strange clicking sounds just as if it were a regular gun that needed to be reloaded. "Oh this is bad, it seems my shrink ray has just shorted out on me, I'll have to make a stronger one." Kowalski said. Skipper began to run around in little circles while panicking, "What am I gonna do? how will I direct our operations? how am I gonna drink my coffee in the morning? I NEED MY COFFEE!" he screamed. Kowalski managed to th calm him down soon enough, "Don't worry Skipper, it should only take around 2 to 3 weeks, that time will fly by before you know it."

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	2. Chapter 2

A Small Problem Chapter 2

Life for tiny Skipper was just pure torture. Rico would step on him, he'd be mistaken as a bug, and for most of the time, it seemed nobody could actually hear him. One evening, he decided to go for a walk, he knew it wasn't safe to go walking all around the zoo by himself without one of his men, but he just wanted to be alone for a while. "This has been the roughest week of my life." All of a sudden, Skipper smelled something fruity, no literally fruity, Skipper had been lost in his own little world for so long, he just now realized he was in King Julien's fruit basket, which was now being carried over to the hungry lemur. "Maurice, what is taking you so long? my tummy is very angry." Skipper immediately began to try to get Maurice's attention "Maurice! Maurice! don't feed me to the ringtail!" But it was too late to catch anyone's attention. Julien was already digging into his fruit basket, he seemed to be enjoying his lunch, until he saw Skipper in his fruit, and of course he thought it was something completely different "Maurice, there is an adorable flea in my lunch, I shall keep him, and name him Stevie." Skipper was soon thrown into a small glass jar, as soon as he thought things couldn't get any worse, he noticed the jar didn't have any airholes. He was running out of air fast, he probably had at least a minute to escape before it was too late. But that's when he noticed a sharp rock located next to the jar. Skipper immediately began to knock the jar over by adding impact to the glass with his elbow, after about eight times, his elbow began to throb, but he couldn't give up. He gave the glass one swift headbutt, the jar finally tipped over and shattered into thousands of pieces. Julien had heard the jar shatter, he quickly ran over to investigate, "Maurice! Stevie has run away! I command you to find him." Skipper quickly dashed off back to HQ, he hoped his team hadn't noticed he ran away. The little penguin jumped through the hatch. He wiped the sweat off his forehead, thinking he got away with his little adventure, but as soon as he turned around, his three men glared down at him with an angry, yet caring and concerned look. "Where'd you go, and what happened this time?" Kowalski questioned. Skipper took a deep breath "I went for a walk, and then ringtail thought I was a flea, then he threw me in a jar without airholes." "You didn't get hurt, did you Skippah?" Private asked. "No, of course not young Private, if I hadn't learned how to take in something like that, I wouldn't be where I am today." Later, around 10:00 PM, Skipper curled up in his small bed Kowalski made for him, the tiny bed was made out of a match box, he had a cottonball for a pillow, and his blanket was made out of fleece Private had sewn together. Tiny Skipper rolled on his back and rubbed his temples. "Okay Skipper, just be patient only a few more days." No matter how many times he assured himself, he just couldn't keep himself calm.


	3. Chapter 3

A Small Problem Chapter 3

Skipper greeted the morning with a yawn. He looked at the clock located next to the bunk beds. "8:30?" Skipper's usual wake-up time was 6:00, he immediately jumped out of bed, the little penguin looked around his HQ but there was no team-mate in sight, except for Kowalski. The scientist turned around and smiled at the sight of seeing his beloved leader. "Well, good morning sleepy-head, I was wondering when you were gonna wake up." Skipper crossed his flippers across his chest, but his facial expression didn't show anger, it showed curiosity. "Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked. Kowalski just chuckled. "Well you seemed tired, so I thought it would be better if you slept in." Skipper answered with a smile "Thanks Kowalski." everything went into a awkward silence for at least three minutes. But finally Skipper spoke up, "So, where's Private and Rico?" "Oh, Rico's taking the car for a spin, and Private's having tea with Mason." Kowalski responded. "And I've been working on the shrink ray, it should be finished pretty soon...CLEAR!" Kowalski zapped the machine with two giga jolting cables, the electricity rushed up and down his body and the results...an explosion of course. Julien heard the ear-piercing bang, "Maurice, where did that boomy sound come from?" Maurice looked around the area he heard the explosion." He looked and looked, until he noticed smoke ascending from the penguin base. "Looks like another one of Kowalski's inventions pooped out again." Julien's ears perked up, they carefully twitched like radar dishes, he could hear a small squeaky voice. "Maurice, I hear Stevie! his voice is coming from the smelly penguin lair, I command you to go save him! eh, I would come with you, but i'm too lazy right now." Maurice rolled his eyes and sighed, "Why me?" the lemur took off to the penguins' HQ. The explosion from earlier had blown a hole through the ceiling, Maurice looked through the hole, he carefully scanned the area and sure enough, he saw the 'flea' Julien was speaking of. He picked up the tiny penguin and put him in a another glass jar, this time, with airholes. and in a flash, the gray lemur ran off with the jar. A few minutes later, Kowalski woke up from the daze he had been knocked into during the electrocution. He rubbed his pounding temples, his eyesight was a little fuzzy at first, but it soon recovered. "Ohh, my aching cerebrum...are you alright Skipper?" When he got no response, he frantically looked around, examing the ash and rubble, hoping that his leader hadn't taken any injuries. "Skipper? Skipper? Skipper if you're alright please answer me!" Later, back at the lemur habitat, Julien was admiring his new pet who had been thrown in a another jar just 1 day ago. "I will celebrate with a dance party, Mort! turn up the boomy box!" The three lemurs danced the evening away, as he was dancing, Julien noticed his new pet was trying to break out of his glass prison. "Silly me, I should let Stevie join in on the dancing too." Julien threw Skipper out of the jar, but as soon as he saw six lemuer feet (total) coming down at him as they were dancing, he dodged one foot after the other. He was doing good at first, but he made one wrong move and before he knew it, Julien's foot was squishing his tiny body into the cement "Get off me ringtail!" Meanwhile, while Skipper was being tortured, Rico, Kowalski, and Private were searching for their leader.


End file.
